More Than You, More Than Me
by PermanentCarmine
Summary: Remus är säker på att han har ett perfekt år framför sig när han stiger på Hogwartsexpressen i början av sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts. Det vill säga, tills en rad omtumlande händelser får honom att inse att han kanske känner mer än vänskap för en av sina närmaste vänner. RLxSB
1. Saknaden

**Kapitel 1: **

**Saknaden**

Remus drog in ett djupt andetag och gick igenom barriären till perrong 9 3/4. Det röda glänsande loket var precis likadant som han mindes det, stort, blankt och bolmande, men överallt omkring honom kunde Remus se människor som hade förändrats. Nästan alla tycktes ha växt under sommarlovet, många hade klippt håret eller tvärt ändrat klädstil. Själv hade Remus knappt förändrats någonting. Han hade samma frisyr, samma billiga begagnade kläder och han hade knappt växt en centimeter under sommarlovet. Han såg sig omkring efter de andra marodörerna men han kunde inte se dem någonstans.

"Rem!" Han vände sig om, men hann inte se sin bäste vän. Sirius kramade honom redan så hårt att han nästan fick svårt att andas. Remus låtsades streta emot, men egentligen var han alldeles för glad över att se sin vän igen. Han insåg att folk måste stirra på dem, men just nu kunde han inte bry sig. De hade inte sett varandra på två långa månader.

"Jag har saknat dig, Måntand," sa Sirius och Remus kände hur han fylldes med en märklig lyckokänsla. Som om han egentligen bara hade varit halvt där under sommaren. Som om alla pusselbitarna äntligen var på plats nu. Han kände sig extremt fånig, men det hade faktiskt känts svårt att överleva utan marodörerna en hel sommar.

"Låt honom andas, Tramptass!" hördes James röst någonstans bakom dem.

"Det finns andra här som också har saknat honom." Tillslut släppte Sirius taget och Remus gav sina andra två bästa vänner, James och Peter, varsin lite mer tillbakahållen kram. De andra pojkarna var inte lika fysiska som Sirius.

"Så vad har ni gjort utan mig? Inte pluggat, förmodar jag?"

"Måntand, hur kan du ens föreslå något så befängt?" sa Sirius med låtsat förnärmad röst.

"Å andra sidan," sa Sirius och hans ögon smalnade. "Så kan man aldrig lita på någon som använder ord som 'förmodar' i vardagliga samtal." Remus log.

"Säger han som just använde ordet 'befängt'!" Sirius var på väg att öppna munnen för att ge svar på tal, men James avbröt honom.

"Jag är ledsen över att behöva avbryta er lilla ordvalsdisskusion, men om vi inte går nu kommer tåget åka utan oss."

Marodörerna sa adjö till sina föräldrar och hittade en ledig kupé längst bak på Hogwartsexpressen. En stund efter att tåget hade avgått knackade det på dörren, och den öppnades. Kvinnan som stod i dörröppningen var liten, rund och gråhårig, men hon hade ett vänligt ansikte. Trots att hon log ett varmt leende försvann plötsligt den glada stämningen som hade funnits i kupén några sekunder tidigare, och ersattes av en spänd tystnad.

"Vill ni ha något från vagnen pojkar?" frågade kvinnan som alltid. Remus kände efter i sina fickor. Hans portmonnä var oroväckande lätt. Några enstaka galleoner, ett gäng sicklar och en liten samling knutingar var allt han hade. Hans föräldrar var alltid på gränsen till fattiga och de kunde inte ge honom särskilt mycket fickpengar. Remus skulle behöva de pengar han hade för att köpa födelsedagspresenter till sina vänner och föräldrar och för att kunna betala för honungsöl när de gick till Hogsmeade. Remus utbytte en blick med Sirius. Orion och Walburga Black hade slutat ge Sirius egna pengar för många år sedan.

"Jag är inte hungrig," sa Sirius och tittade hastigt ut genom fönstret, för att undvika James blick.

"Inte jag heller," sa Remus och ignorerade sin kurrande mage. "Jag åt mycket frukost." James suckade.

"Ska vi ha den här diskussionen varje år?" Han reste sig upp och gick fram till dörren där kvinnan med vagnen väntade.

"Tre pumpapajer, sex lakritsstavar, ett paket Bertie Botts bönor och tre, nej förresten, fyra chokladgrodor, tack." James plockade fram en pengapåse som såg väldigt tung och full ut. Han drog upp en näve galleoner och sicklar och började plocka fram rätt belopp.

"James, du behöver inte-" började Remus och Sirius i kör, men James avbröt dem.

"Tyst. Jag har mer än jag behöver, och ni behöver godis." Han kastade en pumpapaj, två lakritsstavar och en chokladgroda var åt Sirius och Remus. Remus funderade på att protestera, men han insåg att det var meningslöst.

"Och en extra chokladgroda till vår lilla missbrukare." James kastade den fjärde chokladgrodan till Remus som nätt och jämnt hann fånga den i tid.

"Tack, James, verkligen, jag ska betala tillbaka så fo-" började Remus, men James viftade avvärjande med handen.

"Inget att tala om, Måntand." Fem minuter senare hade Peter också köpt godis och den spända stämningen var som bortblåst. Sirius försökte tvinga James att äta en Bertie Botts böna med en skum brunaktig färg, Peter skrattade så mycket åt Sirius skämt att han vek sig dubbelt, och Remus bet nöjt av huvudet på sin andra chokladgroda. Tågresan fortskred i en munter stämning. Efter någon timme fick de oönskat besök av några slytherinare som inte verkade ha någon bättre anledning att komma förbi än för att fälla snidiga kommentarer. Marodörerna undrade som alltid varför de inte lärde sig att om de kom till deras kupé, så skulle de gå därifrån med fler kroppsdelar än de hade haft då de kom dit. Olyckligtvis för James kom Lily förbi kupén precis i tid för att se de tre muskulösa slytherinarna lämna den, svärandes och med nya hårfärger, antenner och klor.

"De retade Remus för hans nördighet! Ingen annan än vi får reta honom för det!" var Sirius förklaring för spektaklet. Lily såg inte imponerad ut. Remus visste att hon antagligen ville dra iväg honom på någon prefektuppgift, något som han hade väldigt lite lust med för tillfället. Han försökte se liten och osynlig ut, men det lurade inte den rödhåriga flickan.

"Remus, du borde ha kommit till prefektkupén för över en timme sen!" sa hon och ignorerade James försök att fånga hennes blick. "Några andraårselever har startat ett matkrig i en kupé längre fram. Jag behöver din hjälp!"

"Lämna honom ifred! Ser det ut som om han har någon lust att läxa upp andraårselever just nu, eller ser det ut som om han har lust att hänga med sin kompisar?!" sa Sirius som inte hade något emot att göra Lily upprörd, till skillnad från James som var vansinnigt förälskad i henne och försökte undvika att reta upp henne alltför mycket. Remus kände att det inte var någon som egentligen brydde sig om att fråga honom vad han hade lust med.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad han har lust med!" utbrast Lily och Remus fick sina farhågor bekräftade. "Jag behöver hans hjälp!" Remus insåg att det inte var någon mening med att streta emot. Lily vann alltid ändå. Han suckade, reste sig upp och gick bort till kupédörren.

"Jag skyndar mig tillbaka," sa han då Lily drog med honom ut i korridoren. Remus hade ingenting emot Lily egentligen. I själva verket var de bra vänner, men Remus föredrog faktiskt att se på när Sirius och James fånade sig framför att läxa upp folk för meningslösa saker. Lily och Remus började gå genom korridoren och lyssnade efter antydningar till uppståndelse.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför du umgås med dem," sa Lily efter någon minut. "Du är så mycket mognare och smartare än dem." Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker om dem, Lils, och de accepterade mig för den jag är, under vårt första år, då jag var ensam och rädd."

"Jag vet," suckade Lily. "Men det var längesen. Du har växt upp medan de fortfarande beter sig som elvaåringar."

"Det där är inte sant, och det vet du. Bara för att de tycker om att skämta med folk ibland så behöver inte det betyda att-" började Remus, men Lily avbröt honom.

"Jaja, du behöver inte bli så där överbeskyddande! Jag vet att ni allihop ska gifta er och- aj! Slåss inte- vara tillsammans för alltid och för evigt, men det betyder inte att du inte kan ha andra vänner också."

"Du är min vän."

"Ja, okej, men förutom mig. Är du säker på att du inte vill gå med i förvandlingskonstklubben? Det är faktiskt mycket roligare än det låter. Och jag känner en jättetrevlig Ravenclawtjej, som är med i den, och hon har frågat mycket om dig. Jag tror att hon är intress-" Remus suckade frustrerat och avbröt henne mitt i hennes mening.

"Snälla Lily, kan du inte bara sluta! Du vet att jag inte kan vara tillsammans med någon på grund av mitt… tillstånd. Hur kan du vara säker på att den där tjejen inte frågade massor av saker för att hon misstänkte något? Du minns hur det gick förra gången jag försökte." Lily hade försökt para ihop honom med ett antal olika tjejer under de senaste åren, bland andra hennes bästa vän Alice, och det störde honom verkligen. Hans relation med Alice hade faktiskt slutat mer eller mindre i katastrof. Lily visste att han var en varulv och därför inte kunde komma alltför nära någon, men det stoppade henne inte.

"Jag tänkte bara att du kanske…" började den rödhåriga flickan men hon tystnade då hon såg Remus min.

"Jag är så ledsen, Remus. Jag tänkte inte. Jag försöker bara hjälpa till."

"Jag vet, och jag uppskattar att du försöker, men ibland känns det bara värre av att prata om det." Lily såg riktigt skuldmedveten ut och Remus kände sig nästan elak för att han nekade henne chansen att para ihop honom med någon igen. Remus lycanthropy var faktiskt inte den enda anledningen till att Remus inte ville bli tillsammans med någon. Sanningen var att han helt enkelt aldrig hade träffat någon tjej som han tyckte om så mycket på det sättet.

"Så," sa Remus och log för att lätta upp stämningen. "Ska vi leta reda på de där odågorna till andraklassare och visa dem vilka det är som bestämmer?" Lilys ansikte sprack upp i ett leende och hon nickade.

"Absolut."

Det tog inte särskilt lång tid för Remus och Lily att reda ut andraelevernas bråk, och när de tagit en extra tur genom tåget för att försäkra sig om att allt var lugnt och i sin ordning, så kunde Remus återvända till marodörernas kupé. Innan Remus visste ordet av det så var det mörkt och tåget stannade på stationen i Hogsmeade. Marodörerna lyckades hitta en ledig vagn och Remus var glad att de inte behövde ta båtarna över sjön som förstaårseleverna. Kvällen var kall och blåsig trots att det bara var september.

"Så…" sa Peter då de väl satt inne i vagnen. "Vi har fortfarande inte planerat något skolstartsskämt." James och Sirius ansikten sken upp i identiska leenden. "Det har du rätt i, Slingersvans!" sa James exalterat.

"Det har aldrig slagit dig att Lily kanske skulle vara mer intresserad av dig om ni lät bli skolstartsskämtet i år? Hon brukar ju inte uppskatta dem särskilt mycket." Remus höjde på ögonbrynen åt James, som genast viftade bort hans kommentar.

"Hon behöver inte få veta vem det var som gjorde det."

"Som om hon inte kunde gissa vilka det var ändå," muttrade Remus, fast det ryckte i hans mungipor. Han hade saknat till och med den här sida av marodörerna, hur mycket han än brukade gnälla på dem. På vägen upp till slottet kom det många förslag på skämt och spratt, men ingenting slog dem som tillräckligt brilliant och unikt för att vara värt mödan och straffkommenderingarna de skulle få.

Då de steg ur vagnen kunde Remus inte låta bli att gapa av förundran vid synen av slottet som tornade upp sig framför dem. Lysande och glittrande verkade det nästan spraka av magi. Det gick inte att vänja sig vid. Remus fick syn på Sirius och såg på den andra pojkens min att de tänkte samma sak. _Äntligen hemma_**.**

Tjugo minuter senare satt marodörerna vid gryffindorbordet i stora salen och njöt av festligheterna. Sorteringen var färdig och Dumbledore hade precis avslutat sitt tal. Remus hade längtat efter det här hela sommaren. Hans mamma var egentligen bra på att laga mat men de hade inte alltid råd med bra ingredienser. Dessutom behövde han extra mycket energi en viss natt i månaden. Då varulven inom honom tog över verkade det bli mycket värre om han inte att hade ätit ordentligt innan. Det var skönt att kunna äta hur mycket han ville utan att behöva känna sig skuldmedveten. Men nu skulle det inte vara någon fullmåne igen på nästan tre veckor och Remus kände sig optimistisk. Han hade bestämt sig för att i år skulle allt tillslut gå rätt. Förra året hade varit svårt på många sätt. Han hade nära på dödat Snape som varulv, han hade haft ett extremt misslyckat förhållande med Alice, James och Sirius hade haft ett fruktansvärt bråk och som pricken över it hade han haft några särskilt svåra fullmånar. Men James och Sirius var sams igen, Remus och Alice kunde vara i samma rum utan att fly åt varsitt håll, Snape var i säkerhet och hans vänner hade tillslut lyckats bli animagusar, så nu var till och med fullmånarna enklare. Det skulle bli ett bra år, utan några onödiga komplikationer. Remus kände det på sig.

"Hallå, Måntand! Lyssnar du ens på vad vi säger?" Sirius klappade Remus på axeln för att fånga hans uppmärksamhet. Remus ryckte till och tittade upp för att se tre marodörer titta förväntansfullt på honom, som om det väntade på att han skulle säga något.

"Vad då?" James suckade och Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Vi har gått igenom fantastiska planer här, och du lyssnar inte ens! Du vet att vi behöver din hjälp för att påpeka vad det är vi inte har tänkt på." Remus log svagt. Det var sant. Trots att James och Sirius kom på de flesta av deras upptåg skulle det inte bli mycket till skämt om de inte hade Remus som hjärnan bakom verket. Om Dumbledore hade trott att saker och ting skulle lugna ner sig då han gjorde Remus till prefekt hade han trott fel. Och mycket riktigt så fanns det ett hål i Sirius, James och Peters plan som Remus gärna pekade ut.

Middagen fortsatte under mycket skratt och fåniga idéer som alla stjälptes av Remus vett, och då de var på väg upp till sovsalen igen hade James lyckats fråga ut Lily två och en halv gånger (den tredje avbröt hon honom innan han hade avslutat meningen) och de hade sammanlagt lyckats sätta i sig sex chokladbakelser och åtta bitar kolapaj. Remus samlade med Lilys hjälp ihop de nya förstaårseleverna från Gryffindor och började visa dem vägen till uppehållsrummet. De andra marodörerna verkade ha försvunnit någonstans i mängden av elever.

"Håll ihop!" ropade Remus. "De är lätt att gå vilse i det här slottet, så lyssna på mig och Lily och håll ögonen på oss hela tiden." Han gick baklänges för att se till att de allihop hängde med och märkte inte att det var någon bakom honom förrän han plötsligt stötte ihop med personen.

"Åh, förlåt. Jag-" Remus avbröt sig då han såg vem det var. Alice. Hon såg ut att må bättre än när han senast hade sett henne. Hon hade en lätt solbränna och de där skuggorna hon hade haft under ögonen var borta. Hon log till och med ett svagt leende.

"Det gör ingenting. Jag ville faktiskt prata med dig ändå." Remus var förvånad, de hade inte pratat med varandra på flera månader, men han nickade. "Visst." Lily fångade hans blick och gestikulerade att hon hade förstaårseleverna under kontroll.

"Ehm," började brunetten och tittade nervöst ner på sina fötter. "Hur ska jag säga det här utan att det låter konstigt. Saken är den att, jag tänkte att det var bättre att du fick höra det från mig…" Remus rynkade pannan. Vad var det hon försökte säga? Hon tittade plötsligt upp på honom, med ett bestämt ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag har träffat någon annan. Jag ville bara att du skulle veta…"

"Åh," sa Remus. "Det är okej." Han pressade fram ett leende. Varför skulle allt alltid kännas så besvärligt med Alice. Han var glad för hennes skull, det var inte det, men han undrade om saker någonsin skulle bli som de hade varit innan mellan dem. Han antog att han borde fråga vem det var, men han brydde sig egentligen inte. Alice såg ut som om hon inte riktigt visste vad hon skulle säga, och han kände samma sak själv. Tillslut efter en pinsam tystnad då ingen av dem hade lyckats få fram någonting nickade hon bara kort och började gå därifrån.

"Vi ses, antar jag," var det sista hon sa innan hon försvann upp för trappan.

"Vi ses," svarade Remus tyst, men hon var redan utom synhåll.

På vägen till uppehållsrummet tänkte Remus på Alice. Det var bra att hon hade hittat någon annan, och han var glad att hon hade berättat det för honom själv, men att prata med henne hade dragit upp många smärtsamma minnen. Han och Alice hade egentligen passat bra ihop, men han hade trotts det vetat redan innan de blev tillsammans att det var så här det skulle sluta. De hade verkat som gjorda för varandra. De tyckte om samma saker, samma böcker, samma ämnen i skolan. De hade haft mycket att prata om. Tills det kom till personliga saker. Remus hade blivit rädd och avvisat henne. Hon hade fortsätt att försöka förstå honom, och han hade velat förklara, men han kunde inte. De var båda sköra på varsitt sätt och det hade slutat i många tårar på båda sidor. Månaderna efteråt hade varit förskräckliga. Varje gång Remus och Alice såg varandra flydde de åt varsitt håll och när de var tvungna att ha lektioner tillsammans undvek de varandras blickar. Han hade velat tycka om Alice. Han hade velat se om han kunde känna något för henne. Remus hade aldrig trott att det skulle gå så här långt, att hon skulle bli så sårad, att det skulle såra honom så mycket att se henne lida, och veta att det var hans fel. Det värsta var att han _tyckte om_ Alice. Hon var snäll, smart, rolig och omtänksam. Men Remus visste att de inte kunde komma för nära. Hon skulle få reda på hans hemlighet och det gick inte att veta hur hon skulle reagera. Att Lily och marodörerna hade accepterat honom betydde inte att andra skulle göra det. Även de snällaste personer kunde visa sig vara fördomsfulla. Lily, James, Sirius och Peter hade listat ut det själva. Det var bara tur att just de hade varit så accepterande. Dessutom var det något annat som saknades. Den där gnistan som folk pratade om då de pratade om kärlek, den hade helt enkelt aldrig funnits. Remus kunde inte låta bli att tänka att det var riktigt onödigt alltihop. Det hade varit så mycket bättre om de inte hade blivit tillsammans från början. Han kunde inte vara tillsammans med någon som inte visste om att han var en varulv. Det lämnade kvar exakt sju personer. Dumbledore, hans föräldrar, marodörerna och Lily. De tre första uteslöts av självklara skäl, av de resterande fyra var tre pojkar och den sista hans bäste väns kärleksintresse, och därför omöjlig. Remus hade under sommaren insett att han kunde se fram emot ett liv i celibat. Toppen.

Då Remus kom upp till marodörernas sovsal var stämningen bättre än någonsin. De andra tre pojkarna hade på något sätt redan lyckats få en stor del av golvytan täckt av godispapper, kläder och lakan och de hade nu ett våldsamt kuddkrig på Sirius säng. När Sirius fick syn på Remus ropade han "Måntand!" och log stort, men straffades för hans brist på uppmärksamhet av James som slog honom i huvudet med en stor röd sammetskudde. Remus log åt sina vänners barnslighet och klev in i rummet, men möttes av högljudda skrik från Peter.

"Gå inte på lavan, Måntand! Du brinner upp!"

"Vi har kombinerat kuddkrig och inte-nudda-golv," sa Sirius stolt. "Är det inte brilliant?" Remus skakade roat på huvudet, men såg till att ställa sig på ett par av Sirius utslängda mugglarjeans och plocka upp en lätt mosad huvudkudde som han hittade på golvet. Sirius drog upp honom på sin säng och skrek "Rädda mig, Måntand! De där förrädarna vill kasta mig till lavakrokodilerna!" Han kände hur lyckan han hade känt vid middagen bubblade upp inom honom igen. Vem behövde en flickvän när det fanns vänner som hans?

* * *

Det var tre tusen år sedan jag la upp något senast, jag vet, men den här storyn har jag jobbat på länge, och jag är i princip färdig med flera kapitel efter det här, så jag lär nog inte vara så seg på att uppdatera som jag brukar vara. Jag kan faktiskt lova på heder och samvete att jag kommer att uppdatera minst en gång i veckan. Min underbara vän och kusin, lemondrops97, har hjälpt till med idéer till den här och hon förtjänar credit. Reviews är alltid väldigt uppskattade (och de gör att saker går snabbare)!


	2. Svartsjukan

Här är som utlovat nästa kapitel. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kapitel 2:**

**Svartsjukan**

På morgonen efter välkomstfesten vaknade Remus först av alla. Han satte sig yrvaket upp i sängen och insåg att han hade glömt att byta om till pyjamas och dra för förhängena till sängen kvällen innan. De andra marodörerna såg ungefär lika prydliga ut. Peter sov med huvudet i fotändan av sin säng, James låg på mage med glasögonen på sned och Sirius hade övergett sin säng helt och hållet och låg i en hög av kuddar och lakan på golvet. Dessutom såg rummet mycket värre ut i det starka dagsljuset än det hade gjort kvällen innan. Godispappret, kuddarna och kläderna hade känts som en färgglad, snurrig dröm igår, men det klara morgonljuset gjorde stöket smärtsamt verkligt. Remus hade precis berrett sig själv för en morgon av städning då han slog sig för pannan vid insikten att han kunde använda magi nu. Han svängde med trollstaven och kände en enorm tillfredställelse när allting började ordna sig igen, helt av sig självt. Remus var riktigt stolt över städningsformlerna han hade bemästrat. De var rent av livsviktiga då man bodde med marodörerna. Godispapprena kastade sig själva i papperskorgen, en gardin som någon hade haft ner i förbifarten hängde upp sig igen, kläder vek sig prydligt och hoppade ner i koffertar, kuddarna skakade av sig damm och hoppade upp i sängarna igen. Bäst av allt var när sängarna ville bädda sig. Lakanen under James och Peter började röra på sig och pojkarna mumlade i sömnen. Sirius lakan däremot, började kämpa för att komma loss ur Sirius grepp, något som resulterade i att han bara höll fast dem hårdare. Tillslut verkade lakanen bestämma sig för att de helt enkelt var tvungna att flyga upp till sängen, med eller utan Sirius. Det var först när de svävade en meter upp i luften som Sirius vaknade. Han gav ifrån sig ett väldigt omanligt ljud som bäst kunde beskrivas som ett väldigt gällt "squeak" och släppte i förvirringen taget om lakanen. Han föll ner på sängen och försökte undvika lakanen som nu var på väg att bädda sig i sängen igen, vilket slutade med att han ramlade tillbaka ner på golvet. Remus hörde skratt bakom sig. Peter och James måste ha vaknat i lagom tid för att se Sirius lilla äventyr. Den svarthåriga pojken fick syn på Remus breda leende. Hans ögon smalnade och för en sekund trodde Remus att Sirius skulle börja skrika, men sen ryckte det lite i hans mungipor. Sirius reste sig upp på ett sätt som var väldigt värdigt för någon som just hade gett ifrån sig ett "squeak" och borstade av eventuellt damm från klädnaden han fortfarande hade på sig sen gårdagen.

"Fel ordning, Måntand," sa Sirius i sin bästa aristokratröst. "Man skall först uppliva sina kamrater från deras högt värderade skönhetssömn, _sen _städa, inte tvärtom."

"Jag vet inte jag," flinade Remus. " Jag måste säga att det här var en av de mest effektiva väckningsmetoder jag använt. Jag kanske borde göra det till en daglig-" men Remus hann inte avsluta meningen, på grund av de vilda protester som hördes från James och Peter. Sirius ryckte på axlarna och gestikulerade åt de andra pojkarna.

"Du ser. De är på min sida." Remus nickade, men i hemlighet la han till magisk bäddning av sängar till sin mycket korta lista över effektiva väckningsmetoder.

Det tog en stund för marodörerna att göra sig i ordning. Peter kunde inte hitta sina strumpor, James hade tappat bort sin slips och Sirius hade någon ny badrumsrutin som tydligen tog en halvtimme att utföra. Då de kom ner till stora salen verkade det som att de flesta redan hade ätit frukost. Remus hade knappt hunnit sätta sig ner förrän Professor McGonagall var där och såg på dem med den vanliga bistra min som hon reserverade för marodörerna (fast Remus misstänkte att hon egentligen var ganska fäst vid dem).

"Där är ni ju. Jag började tro att ni inte skulle dyka upp. Jag har era scheman här." Remus var glad att se att han hade alla sina lektioner tillsammans med James, Peter och Sirius på måndagar. Remus vände sig för att fråga Sirius om hur hans schema såg ut resten av veckan, men just i den sekunden valde någon att klämma sig in mittemellan Sirius och Remus och sätta sig på bänken emellan dem. Det var en femteårstjej med långt lockigt guldbrunt hår som Remus hade för sig hette Mandy eller Maddy eller något sånt.

"Hej, Sirius," sa hon med en väldigt flirtig röst. Hon la armarna om Sirius i något som antagligen skulle föreställa en hälsningskram men varade alldeles för länge.

"Hej på dig med, sötnos," sa Sirius och log det där leendet som kunde få vilken flicka som helst att rodna. Remus undrade om han lät bli att använda hennes namn för att han inte kom ihåg det. Av någon anledning hoppades han att det var så.

"Vad säger du om att gå till Hogsmeade med mig nästa lördag?" Sa Mandy-Maddy och bet sig i läppen på ett sätt som antagligen skulle föreställa sexigt. Remus tyckte att det såg ut som om hon försökte äta sin egen mun. Men det fungerade tydligen på Sirius, för han lutade sig fram och viskade något i hennes öra som fick henne att fnittra och rodna och slå honom lätt på axeln.

"Jag måste gå till min lektion nu, men vi ses på lördag," sa tjejen och reste sig upp igen.

"Vi ses," sa Sirius och blinkade med ena ögat. Remus försökte att låta bli att himla med ögonen och sucka, men misslyckades tydligen för James tittade frågande på honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade han. "Är det något fel på att Sirius går ut med Maddy på lördag?" Maddy var det alltså. Remus tittade upp från sin rostmacka för att se tre frågande ansikten titta tillbaka på honom. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag trodde bara att vi skulle gå tillsammans första Hogsmeade-helgen." Han tittade ner på sin macka igen och ägnade mycket mer energi än nödvändigt på att bre hallonsylt på den.

"Vet du vad jag tror," sa James. "Jag tror att du är svartsjuk." Remus hade just tagit en tugga av sin macka och satte den nästan i halsen.

"Varför skulle jag vara avundsjuk på Maddy?! Jag vill inte gå ut med Si…" Han tystnade då han plötsligt förstod att det inte var så James hade menat. James såg helt förskräckt ut och Peter gjorde en äcklad min.

"Nej, usch! Det var inte så jag menade. Varför antog du… Hur som helst, jag menar att du är avundsjuk på Sirius för att du vill ha en flickvän. Merlin, nu ser jag saker framför mig som jag verkligen inte ville se!" Remus rodnade. Han hade ingen aning om varför han hade antagit att James menade Sirius. Han vågade inte titta upp för att se Sirius reaktion. Istället låtsades han att rostmackan han höll i var extremt intressant.

"Är du säker på att du inte kan gå ut med någon?" fortsatte James efter någon minut. "Jag menar, nu när vi är animagusar, är fullmånarna inte så farliga, eller hur? Du kan hantera det."

"Ja, jag är säker," muttrade Remus. I vanliga fall hade James kanske fortsatt, men Remus gravallvarliga tonfall fick honom att tystna.

"Vi borde gå," sa Remus och övergav det sista av mackan. "McGonagall kommer inte bli glad om vi är sena till första lektionen."

Den första skoldagen tragglade sig framåt långsammare än Remus trodde att en skoldag kunde vara tillåten att gå. Lärarna tillbringade nästan hela lektionerna med att prata om att bara för att det var färdiga med GET-examen skulle de inte tro att de kunde ta det lugnt. De hade fortfarande FUTT-examen nästa år och enligt lärarna var det aldrig för tidigt för att börja plugga för dem. Då de äntligen kom ner till middagen var de allihop trötta och uttråkade, vilket såg lite olika ut hos de fyra marodörerna. Peter tyckte plötsligt att allt var extremt roligt, medan Remus blev tyst och smått sur, och Sirius och James blev ännu mer högljudda än de var i vanliga fall.

"Tramptass," sa James och pekade på Sirius med sin gaffel då de hade satt sig vid Gryffindorbordet för att äta. "Tror du att du skulle våga skämta med vem som helst på den här skolan?" Sirius såg lätt förolämpad ut.

"Självklart, Tagghorn. Självklart." James log ett slugt leende.

"Till och med Dumbledore?" Sirius tvekade en sekund, sen nickade han.

"Till och med Dumbledore."

"Jag tror att vi vet vem som blir offret för årets skolstrartskämt," flinade James och Peter klappade händerna av förtjusning. Remus suckade vid tanken på hur mycket straffkommenderingar de skulle få om de blev upptäckta, men han sa ingenting, utan fortsatte peta i sin mat.

"Hur är det med dig, Rem?" Varulven tittade hastigt upp för att se Sirius titta bekymrat på honom. Sirius verkade alltid tänka på honom när han som minst anade det.

"Det är okej," sa han och log uppriktigt. "Lite trött bara." Sirius log stort tillbaka.

"Så har du några bra idéer för Dumbledore," sa han och vickade på ögonbrynen. Remus flinade och skakade på huvudet. "Inte än men jag lovar att berätta om jag kommer på något."

Efter den första skoldagen verkade tiden gå väldigt snabbt. Lärarna började visa dem massor av nya saker och Remus hade svårt att förstå hur han skulle kunna komma ihåg allting. Han hade fullt upp med läxor och prefektuppgifter och under den första skolveckan hann han bara prata med de andra marodörerna vid måltiderna. På torsdagskvällen hade han tillslut lyckats få en stunds vila. Han hade sett fram emot en paus och en stund i lugn och ro med en bok i flera dagar nu, och hade precis satt sig ner i soffan framför brasan, då som genom ett trollslag någon kom och störde honom. Han behövde inte enstitta upp från sin bok för att veta vem det var som hade satt sig på soffan bredvid honom. Ingen annan Remus kände fann nöje i att försöka störa honom i hans läsning genom att vilt kasta sig på soffan och placera sina fötter i hans knä. Remus fortsatte att ignorera Sirius, men han hade svårt att koncentrera sig på läsningen när den andre pojken använde sina tår för att peta på boken han höll i. Efter en minut gav Remus upp. Sirius betedde sig bara på det här sättet när han var ute efter någonting.

"Okej, vad vill du?" Remus tittade irriterat upp på Sirius.

"Jag vill att du ska lägga ifrån dig det där lexikonet och hitta på något roligt för omväxlings skull!" Remus hade lust att påpeka att boken han läste inte var något lexikon, utan en väldigt intressant bok om romersk mytologi, men han stoppade sig själv.

"Som vad då?" sa han istället misstänksamt. Sirius tittade på honom med sina bästa hundvalpsögon och om Remus kände Sirius rätt så kunde det bara betyda att den svarthåriga pojken var på väg att be honom göra någonting som han antagligen inte alls hade lust med.

"Som att komma och titta på min och Tagghorns Quidditchträning." Remus kastade en blick på det ösande regnet utanför fönstret och bestämde sig.

"Glöm det," sa han och försökte återvända till sin bok.

"Snälla, Reemy. Peter har redan lovat att komma." Han sköt ut underläppen och slog ihop händerna. Remus var inte på humör för den här typen av diskussioner.

"Det är för att Peter inte har några egna intressen!" Sirius ignorerade Remus svar och han log istället ett slugt leende.

"Vet du vad som ligger i min koffert uppe i vår sovsal?" Remus ögon smalnade. Han hade inte väntat sig att Sirius skulle använda såna fula trick.

"Du menar inte…" började Remus, men Sirius avbröt honom.

"Jag ska ge dig en ledtråd" sa Sirius skadeglatt. "Det är fyrkantigt och söt och inslaget i aluminiumfolie. Det kommer även snart att tillhöra en viss bokmal jag känner, efter att han följt med sina kära vänner på deras Quidditchträning."

Remus förstod inte hur han hade kunnat gå med på det här. Regnet öste värre än någonsin nu och han var redan blöt enda in på underkläderna. Han och Peter satt uppe på läktaren och huttrade, bara för att titta på rödgula blurr som då och då susade förbi. Det gick inte ens att se vem som var vem. Han hade kunnat sitta uppe i sällskapsrummet, torr och varm med sin bok just nu. Allt det här bara för en chokladkaka. Det var orättvisst. Sirius lyckades alltid utnyttja Remus chokladberoende vid olämpliga tillfällen. Remus undrade om de inte var färdiga snart, och som om lagkaptenen hade hört hans tankar hördes en vissling, och de rödgula skepnaderna började susa ner mot marken. "Tack gode gud. Är de äntligen färdiga?" sa Peter och de skyndade ner från läktaren. De möttes av sina två dyngsura bästa vänner, som trots det fruktansvärda vädret hade stora leenden på läpparna. Tydligen kunde ingenting förstöra Sirius och James lycka över att tillslut få träna quidditch med laget igen.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Remus medan de vandrade bort mot omklädningsrummen.

"Strålande såklart." sa Sirius som om det inte fanns något annat möjligt svar på frågan. "Såg du inte det där målet jag gjorde i slutet?"

"Nej," sa Remus surt. "Jag såg ingenting."

"Äh, sluta sura nu." Sirius skakade låtsat irriterat på huvudet. "Ät choklad. Torka framför brasan. Har du inte alltid sagt att det är mysigast att sitta framför en brasa när man har varit ute i ovädret? Nu får du äntligen dina drömmar besannade. Jag och Tagghorn ska bara byta om. Sen kommer vi och sveper in er i de bästa yllefiltar vi kan hitta och matar er med godis." Remus suckade och skakade långsamt på huvudet då James och Sirius skyndade bort till omklädningsrummen, men det ryckte i hans mungipor. Han klarade aldrig av att vara sur på Sirius längre än någon dag. Den andre pojken visste alltid precis vad han skulle säga för att få Remus på bättre humör i de allra värsta situationer. Han kastade en sista blick bort mot stadion och fick syn på något precis bredvid en av läktarna. Först trodde Remus att det var en sovande svart katt, men sen insåg han att det var ett bylte av något slag. Plötsligt mindes han. Sirius hade kastat sin väska där, då de kom ut från omklädningsrummen i början av träningen. Remus ignorerade Peters fråga om vart han var på väg och skyndade sig bort för att plocka upp den. Han hade tänkt ta med sig väskan upp till slottet och ge den till Sirius där, då han fick syn på en omisskännlig flik av vit uniformskjorta och svarta byxor hänga ut ur väskan. Det var så typiskt Sirius att först helt utan anledning ta med sig sina kläder ut till spelplanen, och sen glömma dem där. Remus förklarade för Peter att han behövde ge Sirius hans väska, Peter nickade och skyndade sig mot slottet för att slippa bli ännu våtare än han redan var och Remus traskade bort mot omklädningsrummen. Det var ingen mening med att skynda sig. Han skulle ändå bli dyngsur. Då han öppnade dörren till omklädningsrummet fick han syn på en Sirius som hetsigt sprang runt i rummet och tittade under alla bänkar, medan James stod fullt ombytt och tittade på med en road min.

"…helt säker på att jag la den här någonstans!" sa Sirius och lyfte på James väska för att se om hans på något sätt hade lyckats hamna under James mycket mindre väska.

"Är det den här du letar efter?" Remus höll upp väskan och kunde inte låta bli att le stort åt Sirius förvirrade ansiktsuttryck då han tittade upp. Det vill säga tills hans blick vandrade från Sirius ansikte, ner till hans bara överkropp. Remus brukade väldigt sällan använda uttryck som hade någonting att göra med Merlins underkläder, det brukade han lämna till James och Sirius, men det här var ett sånt tillfälle som han var tvungen att bita sig i tungan för att låta bli att framhålla en hel utläggning om den gamle trollkarlens kalsonger. Remus och Sirius sov i samma sovsal, men det var ändå mycket längesen Remus hade sett den andre pojkens överkropp på nära håll. Sen när fick man så där vältränade magmuskler genom att kasta bollar genom en ring? Remus kunde inte göra annat än att stirra. Sirius var… vacker.

"Ser du något du gillar, Måntand?" sa den svarthårige pojken leende och blinkade skämtsamt med ena ögat. Remus var säker på att hans egna annars så bleka hy just hade ändrat färg till något som påminde om en kokt kräfta. Han tittade hastigt bort. Remus var på väg att skynda sig ut med väskan fortfarande i handen men han släppte den på marken i sista sekunden. Han försökte mumla någon ursäkt för att försvinna, men det enda han fick fram var en osammanhängande följd av ljud. Han stängde hastigt dörren bakom sig och skyndade sig upp mot slottet igen. _Herre gud, herre gud, herre gud._ Remus försökte intala sig själv att det var enbart avundsjuka han hade känt då han såg sin bäste väns bara överkropp, men han visste att det inte var sant. Under ett ögonblick hade han velat röra vid Sirius. Uppleva hur den där släta hyn skulle kännas under hans fingertoppar… Remus skakade hetsigt på huvudet som om det kunde få hans olämpliga tankar att försvinna. Varulven visste inte vad det var som hade tagit åt honom och fått honom att tänka så konstiga och abnorma tankar. Det var onaturligt och oacceptabelt. Det var helt enkelt inte såna tankar man skulle ha om sina manliga vänner. Nej, det fick inte hända igen.

Remus lyckades förtränga hela incidenten i omklädningsrummet under kvällen och varken James eller Sirius sa någonting om det. Förhoppningsvis hade de inte märkt någonting, men på kvällen då Remus bytte om för att sova såg han noga till att inte råka snegla åt Sirius håll.


	3. Attraktionen

En dag senare en utlovat, men på julafton! Det är inte dåligt! God jul!

* * *

**Kapitel 3:**

**Attraktionen**

Han vaknade nästa morgon av fågelsång och starkt ljus som verkade tränga igenom de tjocka sammetsförhängena till hans säng. Han satte sig yrvaket upp och tittade sig omkring. "Remus" Han vände sig om för att se att ena sidan till hans förhänge var öppet. Det starka varma solljuset bländade honom. Efter några sekunder hade hans ögon vant sig och han kunde se att någon stod i öppningen till förhänget. Först tyckte Remus att det såg ut som någon överjordisk varelse, en ängel eller gud, minst. Sen såg han att det var Sirius. I motljuset verkade hans morgonruffsiga hår lysa gyllene i kanterna, som en gloria, och hans stora mörka ögon glittrade och utstrålade någon slags... hunger. Han var iförd endast pyjamasbyxor, och Remus kunde inte låta bli att låta sig själv njuta av synen. Utan att be om lov eller säga någonting överhuvudtaget klättrade Sirius in i sängen och lutade sig över Remus, som var alldeles för chockad för att förmå sig själv att säga någonting han heller. Sirius förde fingrarna genom Remus hår och pressade sig mot honom. Remus flämtade till när han kände Sirius morgonerektion pressas mot hans egen. Hans flämtning dämpades av Sirius varma mjuka läppar. Remus gav sig villigt in i kyssen. Han öppnade munnen och lät deras tungor mötas. Den svarthårige pojken lät sina händer vandra över Remus pyjamasskjorta och längre ner. Efter en minut bröt han kyssen och började istället kyssa Remus nacke. Han knäppte upp knapparna till Remus pyjamasskjorta och skapade ett spår av kyssar nerför Remus nacke och över hans bröst. Remus slöt ögonen. Sirius händer hade nått kanten på Remus pyjamasbyxor då en röst bröt tystnaden.

"Remus!" Det var inte Sirius. Det var James. "Vi kommer att missa frukosten om du inte går upp snart." Plötsligt slets förhängena till himmelsängen upp och Remus öppnade panikslaget ögonen. Allt var grått. Bakom James såg Remus regnet som piskade mot fönsterrutorna och tunga mörka moln på himlen. Han satte sig yrvaket upp. Hans säng var tom och knapparna till hans pyjamas var knäppta enda upp till halsen.

"Vad drömde du om?" sa James. "Du gjorde massor av konstiga ljud." Minnen från drömmen verkade rinna som sand mellan hans fingrar men han mindes tillräckligt mycket för att slås av panik. Flimrande ögonblick som korta scener ur en film flög genom Remus medvetande. Sirius stora mörka glittrande ögon som såg på Remus med värme i blicken, hans bara överkropp i det guldiga solljuset, hans varma mjuka läppar som vandrade över Remus hals, deras erektioner som pressades mot varandra...

"Öh, ingenting! Jag minns inte vad jag drömde!" fick Remus fram tillslut.

"Synd," sa James och började gå bort mot badrummet. "Det lät som en härlig dröm." Remus satt chockat kvar i sängen. Vad hade det tagit åt honom? Han såg inte på Sirius på det där sättet. Det där var ingenting som han ville uppleva. Hans undermedvetna var förvirrat. Han hade blivit avundsjuk då han såg Sirius i omklädningsrummet och nu hade hans undermedvetna feltolkat avundsjukan som attraktion. Det var en logisk förklaring, eller hur? Han kunde inte låta sig själv stressa upp sig på grund av det här. Det var bara en idiotisk dröm som inte betydde någonting, försökte han intala sig själv. _Tänk på något annat, Remus, tänk på något annat!_

Hela vägen ner till frukostbordet tvingade han sig själv att gå igenom varenda slag under svartalfskrigen, och sen multiplikationstabellen upp till trettio. Då de kom ner till Stora Salen frågade Sirius Remus varför han verkade så avlägsen. Det enda Remus kunde tänka var, åh nej, inte den där rösten, inte de där ögonen igen. "Jag är inte avlägsen!" sa han trots att det var ganska uppenbart att det var just vad han var.

"Han tänker nog fortfarande på drömmen han hade i morse. Och med god anledning, med tanke på allt stönande han gav ifrån sig."

"Jaså?" sa Sirius och flinade. "Vår Måntand drömde en _sån _dröm. Vem handlade den om? Du måste berätta!"

"Jag vet inte vad James pratar om. Jag drömde ingenting," försökte Remus trotts att han visste att Marodörerna kände honom alldeles för väl för att han skulle kunna tvärljuga utan att de märkte det.

"Åh, kom igen nu! Oss lurar du inte. Du drömde om en tjej," sa James och knuffade till honom på axeln. Remus försökte se ordentligt förolämpad ut. "Det där gjorde ont."

"Byt inte samtalsämne! Så pinsamt kan det väl ändå inte vara?"

"Jag slår vad om att han drömde om en lärare," sa Peter och flinade skadeglatt. Remus slog handen för pannan, men han sa ingenting. De kunde inte komma på någonting som var värre än sanningen. Gissningsleken fortsatte i flera minuter, tills marodörerna tillslut började tröttna, och de slutade. Men inte förrän James hade vart nära på att halshugga Remus med en trubbig smörkniv, då han hade fått för sig att Remus hade drömt om Lily.

Resten av dagen förflöt som skoldagar vanligtvis gjorde och Remus lyckades nästan övertala sig själv om att drömmen inte hade betytt någonting. Han drömde alltid väldigt märkliga saker så varför skulle den här drömmen vara annorlunda från de andra galna påhitt som hans hjärna hade för sig på nätterna. Nej, det betydde absolut ingenting.

Då marodörerna kom upp till uppehållsrummet efter sista lektionen upptäckte de att deras favoritfåtöljer framför brasan faktiskt var lediga. James och Peter slog sig ned i varsin fåtölj och Sirius kastade sig på soffan med minen och kroppsspråket av någon som hade utfört en lång dags arbete och tillslut fick sin välförtjänta vila. Precis i samma ögonblick vände sig Lily om från att ha pratat med sin vän Rose, bara för att se Sirius placera sina fötter på hennes halvstickade halsduk och uppsats i forntida runskrift. Remus satte sig hastigt ner i en fåtölj, öppnade en bok och försökte låtsas som att han inte hade sett någonting, då Lilys ögon började skjuta blixtar.

"Du har verkligen inte ett uns av respekt i kroppen! Vet du hur många timmar jag har lagt på det där som du nu använder som fotkudde?"

"Vaddå?" sa Sirius med låtsad förvirring. "Åh, jaså det här." Han körde sina fötter fram och tillbaka över stickningen. "Vad menar du med ingen respekt? Mina trötta fötter uppskattar verkligen allt ditt slit." Han flinade brett och Lily såg rent mordlysten ut.

"Du tror verkligen att du är något, Black. Du tror att du äger hela skolan, att du bara kan göra vad du vill utan några som helst konsekvenser. Du tror att du är så jävla sexig och att alla vill vara tillsammans med dig, men jag ska tala om något för dig. Du beter dig som en femåring. Du. Är. Inte. Sexig." Sirius min var av djup förolämpning.

"Jag är visst sexig! Det tycker alla. Fråga vem som helst." Lily tittade sig sammanbitet omkring.

"Jo Evans, jag hade tänkt fråga," sa James helt uppenbart för att distrahera henne från något han anade kunde bli ett stort bråk. "Skulle du vilja gå till Hogsmeade med mig i helgen?" Lily suckade djupt.

"Du har frågat mig 367 gånger, Potter. Tror du verkligen att jag ska säga ja gång nummer 367?"

"249," sa James.

"Va?"

"Jag har frågat ut dig 249 gånger. Men du vet vad de säger: 249nde gången gillt." Han försökte le ett inställsamt leende, men Lily bara skakade förundrat på huvudet och fortsatte att se sig omkring i rummet.

"Rose, tycker du att Sirius är sexig?" Den mörkhåriga flickan vände sig om från en sjundeårselev som hon hade stått och pratat med. Hon granskade Sirius uppifrån och ner.

"Jag vet att du kommer att hata mig för det här, Lily, men jag kan inte neka till att det där filmstjärnehåret och stora förföriska ögonen har något av en romantisk hjälte över sig." Hon rodnade lätt och log mot Sirius som log stort tillbaka och blinkade med ena ögat. Lily muttrade surt något om 'lojalitet' och 'riktiga vänner' innan hon frustrerat såg sig runt i rummet igen. Remus tittade hastigt ner i boken han hade i knät och försökte ge intrycket av att vara uppslukad i den. I själva verket hade han ingen aning om vad kapitlet handlade om, men han såg till att bläddra då och då. _Läs Remus, läs_, försökte han intala sig själv och han hade just lyckats börja på en paragraf om bryggning av motgifter för ormbett då han avbröts abrupt av Lilys röst. "Tycker du att Sirius är sexig, Remus?" Varulven kände hur hela hans kropp stelnade till. Han skulle bli tvungen att titta upp. Han skulle bli tvungen att komma på ett svar som inte lät fel, men allt han kunde tänka på var Sirius hår, hans starka händer, hans leende, hans överkropp i omklädningsrummet, hans varma mörka ögon… Remus rodnade djupt. "Öh…Ehm… jag menar…" var allt han lyckades få fram. Remus sneglade på Sirius för att se hans reaktion, och som tur var så verkade han helt oberörd.

"Kom igen Evans! Att attackera Remus på det där sättet är bara taskigt. Det här är mellan dig och mig." Remus vände blicken mot Lily och förväntade sig att få se henne stirra ilsket på Sirius, men han möttes av en mycket mer illabådande syn. Lily stirrade rakt på Remus med en alldeles för fundersam min för att han skulle kunna känna sig bekväm. Hon rynkade ögonbrynen och stirrade från Remus till Sirius och tillbaka till Remus igen.

"Vad är det med dig?" sa Sirius. "Varför tittar du på oss sådär?" Lily svarade inte först. Då hon tittade på Remus med de där gröna genomborrande ögonen kändes det som om hon såg rakt igenom honom, som om hon visste om drömmen och vad som hade hänt i omklädningsrummet. Han kände hur hans öron blev om möjligt ännu varmare än tidigare.

"Jag vet inte," fick Lily fram tillslut. Hennes röst var långsam och fundersam. Hon satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna utan att släppa Remus med blicken. Det kändes som om hon skulle förstå om han tittade bort, så han tvingade sig själv att låta bli. Tankarna virvlade runt i Remus huvud, men han tillät sig inte att tänka på något annat än vad han var tvungen att göra just nu. Han var tvungen att övertyga Lily om att han inte tyckte att Sirius var sexig, vare sig det var sant eller inte. Sirius såg förbluffad ut. Nu var det hans tur att stirra från Remus till Lily.

"Så jag vinner alltså?" sa han tillslut. Lily ryckte på axlarna. I vanliga fall brukade Sirius och Lilys dispyter pågå i flera dagar eftersom de båda två vägrade att ge sig, men nu såg det ut som Lily hade hittat något annat att fokusera sin uppmärksamhet på.

"Ska jag ta det som ett ja?" frågade Sirius tveksamt, men han fick inget svar.

"Hallå Sirius! Är du färdig med att bråka nu så att vi kan spela trollkarlsschack, eller?" ropade James som tydligen hade valt att fly fältet. Sirius vände sig om och ropade "Jag kommer Tagghorn!" Han vände sig till Remus och Lily.

"Jag lämnar väl er till ert stirrande då," sa han och gick bort mot bordet där James väntade. Remus insåg plötsligt att nu när Sirius var borta så skulle Lily börja ställa honom massor av frågor. Han reste sig hastigt upp.

"Jag måste gå," sa han kort och började fly bort mot trappan till sovsalarna.

"Remus vänta!" hörde han Lily ropa efter honom, men han vände sig inte om och han stannade inte förrän han var uppe i marodörernas sovsal. Det här var ju löjligt, tänkte han då han gick fram och tillbaka mellan sängarna. Han kunde inte fortsätta springa iväg på det här sättet, fly varje gång tanken på Sirius kom upp. Han var tvungen att tänka över det här hur lite han än ville det. Och för första gången sen omklädningsrummet, sen drömmen så tvingade han inte bort sina känslor utan lät sig själv fyllas av dem. Alla tecken var så uppenbara nu när han inte försökte låtsas som ingenting. Nu när han inte hittade på ursäkter för sina känslor. Känslor han hade för sin bäste vän. Som dessutom råkade vara en pojke och alldeles för snygg och rolig och populär för att någonsin intressera sig för Remus.

Vad skulle Sirius tro om honom om han fick veta? Vad skulle James och Peter tro? Om det fick veta att han var… att han var…gay, homosexuell, bög… Orden kändes främmande och fel. Som något han hade kunnat associera med någon annan, men aldrig hade trott skulle ha någonting att göra med honom själv. Han hade alltid vetat att det var något speciellt med hans och Sirius vänskap. Att den sträckte sig längre än den han hade med James och Peter. Det var alltid Sirius som tog hand om honom efter fullmånen, alltid Sirius som passade en plats åt honom vid lunchen, alltid Sirius som gav honom de mest uttänkta presenterna på hans födelsedag. Jo, Remus hade nog vetat att han älskade Sirius länge. Han hade bara trott att det var en broderlig slags kärlek han kände. Något vänskapligt och helt naturligt. Nu gick det inte att förneka. Han inte bara älskade Sirius, han var också attraherad av honom. Och visst var det så att vänskaplig kärlek och attraktion adderade upp till romantisk kärlek?

Remus satte sig ner på sin säng och lät huvudet vila i händerna. Han hade lust att slita ut sitt hår, men han visste att han var tvungen att försöka hantera sin frustration. Med hjälp av varulvstyrkan han hade, skulle det antagligen vara alldeles för lätt att rycka ut håret. En hårbotten med kala fläckar här och där skulle ju knappast göra honom mer attraktiv inför hans vän. Som om Remus någonsin skulle våga berätta om det här för någon, och minst av alla, Sirius. Sirius skulle antingen bli äcklad eller tycka synd om honom. Remus kunde inte föreställa sig vad som skulle vara värst. Men ändå.

Efter tjugo minuter kom resten av marodörerna upp till sovsalen. Remus satt fortfarande på sängen. Bara själva anblicken av Sirius fick honom att rodna. Sirius satte sig bredvid Remus, och en röst i Remus huvud skrek att det här var inte bra alls, men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att flytta på sig.

"Hur är det med dig, Måntand? Du ser lite deppig ut. Remus visste inte vad han skulle säga. "Jag är lite trött bara." Han log ett halvhjärtat leende. Tänk att för bara en halvtimme sen hade han kunnat låtsas att det han kände för Sirius inte var någonting, och nu kunde han inte titta på den mörkhåriga pojken utan att föreställa sig hur det skulle vara att pressa de där läpparna mot sina, hur Sirius hår skulle kännas under hans fingrar, hur det skulle vara att se den andre pojken titta på honom med den där blicken som James reserverade för Lily… Hur hade det här gått till? Remus började inse att det han kände för Sirius inte var någon flyktig förälskelse. Det var ren djup kärlek. Sånt som människor skrev dikter om, som människor gick hela liv och väntade på att uppleva. Det fanns ingen rimlig förklaring. Varför just Sirius? Vad var det med honom som var så speciellt egentligen? Sirius irriterade honom ständigt, han var högljudd och överdrivet självsäker, men Remus kunde inte låta bli att älska ens de här sidorna av Sirius. Remus visste att Sirius älskade honom också, på ett sätt. Han brydde sig om Remus, som en bror, och det var där problemet låg. Sirius älskade tjejer. Han flirtade alltid med dem om han fick chansen, och han hade haft fler flickvänner än någon annan på Hogwarts Remus kände till. Men det var så svårt att minnas det nu när Sirius såg på honom med de där bekymrade ögonen som inte verkade kunna se någon annan än Remus.

"Är du säker?" Frågade Sirius. "Om Lily sa något-"

"Jag är säker," försäkrade Remus honom snabbt. Det var få som kände till den här sidan av Sirius. På Hogwarts sågs Sirius som en skämtare, en tjejtjusare, och en regelbrytare, men Remus kände till alla de andra sidorna han hade, den som sårats och skadats av föräldrar som inte älskade honom, den som hade rebellerat mot århundraden av Slytherinare och följt sitt eget hjärta, den som bekymrade sig för sin lillebror, den som skulle offra allt för att skydda sina vänner.

"Jag är hungrig," sa Peter. Sirius vände sig från Remus och log. "Du är alltid hungrig, Slingersvans." Han hoppade upp på fötter och drog Remus med sig. "Med lite mat i magen kommer du genast känna dig bättre!"

På väg ner till middagen avbröt sig James mitt i en mening för att med ett glasartat ansiktsuttryck dra handen genom håret. Remus visste att det här inte bådade gott. Han hann inte räkna till tre innan hans farhågor besannades.

"Remus!" Han vände sig om och mycket riktigt var det Lily som kom stormandes genom korridoren. "Jag vill prata med dig!" Hon lät en aning andfådd. James öppnade munnen för att säga något, men innan han hann säga något sa Lily "Tänk inte ens tanken, Potter," och han stängde munnen abrupt igen.

"Har inte du orsakat tillräckligt mycket problem för en dag?" sa Sirius.

"Det är okej, Tramptass," sa Remus. Det var lika bra att få den här konversationen avklarad så fort som möjligt. "Gå före ni! Jag kommer snart." Efter att ha gett Lily en sista misstänksam blick vände sig Sirius om och marodörerna försvann bort genom korridoren.

"Så vad vill du?" sa Remus. Lily höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Du vet vad jag vill." Remus suckade. Lily var verkligen fruktansvärt observant. Han drog in ett djupt andetag.

"JajagtyckerattSiriusärsexigä rdunöjdnu?" Remus gissade att han såg extremt plågad ut, men det gick inte att hjälpa. Det skulle inte bli lätt att vänja sig vid det här. Han vågade knappt titta på henne i fruktan för att hennes reaktion skulle vara negativ, men då hon inte svarade på flera sekunder tittade han försiktigt upp. Lily stirrade på honom. Hennes ansikte hade skiftat från nyfiket till häpet. Remus rynkade pannan. Det var väl det här svaret hon hade väntat sig hela tiden, var det inte?

"Men det är mer än så," sa hon tillslut. "Eller hur? Jag såg det inte förut, men det är sant, är det inte? Du älskar honom." Remus visste inte vad han skulle säga, men Lily verkade inte vänta sig något svar. Hans uppgivna ansiktsuttryck var nog svar nog. Helt utan förvarning omfamnade hon honom och släppte inte taget på nästan än minut. Det var överrumplande först, men efter några sekunder slappnade han av. Han hade trott att han skulle behöva hantera det här själv, men det kanske inte behövde vara så. Lily kunde vara överdrivet frågvis ibland, men hon var där för honom när han behövde det. Hon hade accepterat honom som en varulv, och nu också för det här. Han kände plötsligt hur tacksam han var för deras vänskap.

"Du borde berätta för honom," viskade hon tyst. Remus släppte henne och tog ett steg bakåt för att stirra på henne.

"Du kan inte mena allvar. Han skulle hata mig. Han skulle tycka att jag var äcklig, och tänk på Peter och James, det skulle komma ut förr eller senare, och alla skulle tycka att jag var ännu mer av ett freak än de redan tycker, och-"

"Stopp! Ta det lugnt," sa Lily. "Det är inte alls säkert att han skulle reagera så. Se på mig. Min reaktion var väl inte så illa?" Hon log uppmuntrande.

"Men det är annorlunda med Sirius. Hans familj är känd för att inte bara hata utan även jaga och tortera såna som jag, och det är utan att ta hänsyn till att jag också är en varulv."

"Och Sirius brukar ju alltid göra precis som hans familj tycker," sa Lily ironiskt och himlade med ögonen. "Du får göra som du vill, men fundera på det i alla fall." Remus suckade och nickade, trots att han inte hade några som helst planer på att ens fundera på att prata med Sirius. De gick ner till stora salen i tystnad. Lily såg plötsligt extremt fundersam ut och Remus trodde att hon skulle fråga något mer om Sirius. Hon rynkade ögonbrynen och vände sig till honom.

"Har Potter verkligen räknat hur många gånger han har frågat ut mig?" sa hon istället och Remus ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

"Jepp, sen första gången i tredje året. 249:nde gången gillt. Det verkar som han hade rätt," flinade Remus.

"Åh, sluta! Jag undrade bara. Glöm att jag sa något."

Den tillfälliga glömskan försvann så fort Remus fick syn på Sirius i Stora Salen. Då de satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet tryckte Lily Remus hand lätt och log uppmuntrande innan hon vände sig till Alice och började prata om den nya läraren i forntida runskrift. Remus vände sig mot marodörerna och fick se Sirius stirra på honom med gapande mun.

"Jag förstår verkligen inte hur er relation fungerar," sa han. "Vill jag ens veta vad allt det där handlade om?" Remus tvingade sig själv att le. "Antagligen inte."


	4. Accepterandet

Jag är hemskt ledsen för det långa avbrottet. Jag har haft otroligt mycket att göra, men här kommer i alla fall kapitel 4.

* * *

**Kapitel 4: **

Accepterandet

Remus hade trott att han skulle känna sig ännu mer nervös och stressad nu efter sin insikt. Istället kände han sig mer och mer lugn allt som dagarna gick. Tidigare hade han varit osäker på vem han var och vad han kände och det hade gjort honom nervös. Nu visste han precis hur saker och ting förhöll sig. Han älskade Sirius på ett sätt som Sirius aldrig skulle älska honom, och det fanns ingenting han kunde göra för att förändra det. Istället för nervositet kände han en sorts hopplöshet. Hans liv verkade så orättvist. Var inte det här året då det var meningen att allt skulle gå bra? Fast det var väl vad han alltid hoppades egentligen. Som alltid så blev han först frustrerad över situationen, och han förbannade sin otur. Men efter ett tag började han vänja sig. Remus hade levt med sin lycanthropy, i många år, så varför skulle han inte kunna leva med det här? Det var bara vissa tillfällen, vissa ögonblick av Sirius som fick honom att tappa andan och fick det att kännas som om hans hjärta hade hoppat över ett slag. Det var drömmarna, som var lika detaljerade som den första, och ännu kraftfullare. Varje gång Sirius rörde vid honom, vare sig det var en klapp på axeln eller två fingrar som råkade stöta i varandra då de sträckte sig efter samma kanna vid frukosten. Vissa ögonblick var han säker på att om han hade vart en sån person som gjorde impulsiva saker, så hade han kysst Sirius rakt på munnen, vare sig det fanns andra människor runt omkring dem eller inte.

Remus fortsatte att försöka undvika Sirius så mycket som möjligt utan att den andre pojken la märke till det, en uppgift som visade sig var mycket svår, faktiskt näst intill omöjlig. Om han försökte bete sig som om allt var som vanligt kändes det som om han kom alldeles för nära Sirius för att han skulle känna sig säker. Varje gång Sirius log, skrattade åt något Remus hade sagt, eller bara pratade med honom så blev varulven alldeles varm i hela kroppen och darrig på rösten. Känslan kunde ha varit mycket behaglig om Remus inte hade varit så orolig för att Sirius skulle lägga märke till det. Om han däremot försökte undvika Sirius eller var för tyst så var hans vän genast där och frågade hur han mådde, tryckte hans axel, eller bara tittade bekymrat på honom med sina stora mörka ögon.

Ju mer tiden gick, desto mer tyst och avlägsen blev Remus. De andra marodörerna märkte såklart att någonting var fel, men Remus kunde inte förmå sig själv att ljuga ihop någon förklaring så han ryckte bara på axlarna när de frågade honom om det. Han märkte att Sirius oroade sig för honom, så han försökte bete sig som om allt var som vanligt, men han hade en känsla av att hans dysterhet ofta sken igenom.

Några dagar senare, då Remus var på väg till middagen efter en lång lektion i forntida runskrift, hörde han någon ropa bakom honom.

"Hej, Remus! Kan jag få prata med dig?" Remus vände sig om och fick till sin förvåning se Alice. De hade inte pratat med varandra sen välkomstfesten och Remus hade trott att hon ville ha så lite med honom att göra som möjligt. Han ryckte på axlarna och nickade.

"Visst." Hon log.

"Någonstans där det inte är så mycket folk." De gick till biblioteket under tystnad och satte sig allra längst bak vid hyllan för böcker om hushållsförtrollningar. Remus kunde inte minnas att han någonsin sett någon läsa någon av böckerna där(med undantag för honom själv då han hade blivit trött på att hitta Peters gamla sockor i badkaret och Sirius ihopknögglade läxor i sin koffert). Då de hade satt sig ned så vände sig Alice mot Remus med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. Hon drog ett djupt andetag innan hon talade, som om hon behövde förbereda sig för vad hon tänkte säga.

"Remus," började hon medan hon snurrade på ett armband hon hade om vristen; en ovana som hade stört Remus då de var tillsammans. "Jag vet att saker och ting slutade dåligt mellan oss, men jag trodde att det var så här du ville ha det. Det var du som sa att vi inte kunde vara tillsammans. Nu vet jag inte längre." Hon bet sig i läppen. "Enda sen jag och Frank blev tillsammans har du bettet dig jättekonstigt. Du pratar knappt med någon och när du tror att dina vänner inte ser dig så ser du rent av plågad ut." Remus suckade. Hon trodde att han var avundsjuk på Frank.

"Alice, tro mig. Det här har ingenting med dig att göra." Han gnuggade matt sin panna. Alice såg inte övertygad ut.

"Jag tror dig inte, Remus. Det kan bara inte vara ett sammanträffande att precis när jag och Frank blir tillsammans blir du plötsligt deprimerad."

"Alice, sanningen är att jag inte bryr mig om vem du är tillsammans med. Jag kände inget för dig förra året och jag gör det inte nu. Är det så svårt att förstå?" Det var onödigt att vara så hård, det visste han egentligen, men han var trött och förvirrad och han orkade inte försöka vara trevlig längre. Alice såg först förvånad ut, men sen växlades hennes min till en av smärta, och Remus ångrade genast vad han hade sagt. Inget av det han gick igenom var Alices fel.

"Ja men förlåt så hemskt mycket då!" utbrast hon argt. "Jag bryr mig om dig, Remus . Jag vill att du ska må bra. Men det var befängt av mig att tro att känslan kunde vara ömsesidig." Hon reste sig upp och började gå därifrån.

"Alice, vänta!" Remus reste sig upp och tog tag i hennes hand. Hon stannade motvilligt. "Jag bryr mig visst om dig. Jag menade inte att säga så där. Du hade rätt. De är något som bekymrar mig." Han var tvungen att förklara för henne, hur mycket han än önskade att han kunde slippa. Han försökte svälja bort en klump i halsen. "Efter allt vi gick igenom förra året, på grund av mig, förtjänar du att veta sanningen. Det var inte ditt fel att vi inte kunde vara tillsammans. Hur ska jag förklara det här… Du är inte min typ." Alice himlade med ögonen.

"Och det där skulle få mig att må bättre?" Han skulle bli tvungen att säga det.

"Förlåt. Det jag försöker säga är att… jag är…jag är gay." Han kunde inte titta på henne när han sa det. Det var första gången han erkände det rakt ut och det kändes märkligt.

"Va?" Alice såg chockad ut.

"Jag är kär i en person – en kille – och jag tror att jag kan ha varit det mer eller mindre undermedvetet under en lång tid." Alice såg fundersam ut i några ögonblick, och sen verkade ett ljus gå upp för henne, som om hon tillslut förstod hur allting hängde ihop. Hon nickade sakligt. "Det är Black, eller hur?" Nu var det Remus tur att se chockad ut.

"Hur kunde du ve- jag menar, nej! Inte alls." Han hade ändrat sig för sent. Alice bara skakade på huvudet och log. "Er relation störde mig till och med när vi var tillsammans. Ni var så nära då också. Jag ville vara den som tog hand om dig när du var sjuk, den som gav dig de bästa födelsedagspresenterna, den som du ville vara med hela tiden, men det var alltid han." Hon gjorde en liten eftertänksam paus. "Ni passar bra ihop. Jag är glad för din skull." Hon förstod inte.

"Alice, du missförstår mig. Sirius är straight. Han känner inget för mig," förklarade Remus nedslaget.

"Är du säker? Som han tittar på dig… Det är som alla pusselbitar faller på plats nu. Jag har aldrig sett en tonårskille bry sig så mycket om en vän någonsin förut."

"Sirius ser mig inte som något annat än en vän. Det är jag säker på. Han är tjejtjusaren Black, har du glömt? Han har varit tillsammans med fler tjejer än någon annan kille i vår årskurs."

"Exakt!" nickade Alice som om det bevisade alltihop. "Han gör genast slut med dem för att det inte är äkta. Det finns inga känslor inblandade där. Det ni två har är äkta, jag förstår det nu!" All ilska och smärta var som bortblåst nu. Hon såg på honom med en exalterad min.

"Alice, är du där?" hördes en röst några hyllor bort.

"En sekund bara, Frank!" svarade Alice, och vände sig sen tillbaka till Remus.

"Ge inte upp, Rem! Jag är glad att du anförtror dig åt mig. Det gör allt så mycket lättare." Remus log bittert. Det var självklart en lättnad för Alice att veta att det inte var henne det var fel på, utan honom.

"Jag är glad att mina bekymmer kan vara till hjälp för någon." Alice himlade med ögonen igen. "Du vet vad jag menar." Remus kunde inte låta bli att le ett äkta leende. Det var skönt att se Alice glad och skämtsam igen. Som hon hade varit innan de hade blivit tillsammans.

"Betyder det här att vi kan vara vänner nu?" sa han och hon log. "Absolut."

"Jag hoppas att du och Frank blir lyckliga tillsammans," sa han då hon vände sig om och började skynda bort.

"Tack, det samma." Remus hann precis se henne blinka med ena ögat innan hon försvann bort. Han skakade långsamt på huvudet. Det var och ena sidan skönt att veta att allt var bra mellan dem igen, men hon hade varit helt fel ute när det gällde Sirius. Visst brydde sig Sirius om honom, men det var bara en marodörgrej. De brydde sig alla om varandra.

Då marodörerna kom upp till uppehållsrummet kom Peter på att han behövde hjälp med en förvandlingskonstläxa. James och Sirius kastade sig genast i fåtöljerna framför brasan. I vanliga fall hade han tjatat på Sirius att han skulle hjälpa Peter, eftersom han var mycket bättre på förvandlingskonst än Remus själv, men nu var han lättad över att få en ursäkt att slippa iväg från Sirius ett tag. Till och med Peter var medveten om att Remus kände sig nere, så han var riktigt hjälpsam med läxan istället för att klaga på att Professor McGonagall gav för mycket läxor som han brukade, och de lyckades tillsammans lösa det ganska snabbt. Remus gick i förväg upp till uppehållsrummet eftersom Peter behövde ställa tillbaka böckerna de hade använt. James och Sirius var inte kvar i uppehållsrummet så Remus gick upp till sovsalen, men när han kom till dörren som stod på glänt hörde han James röst där inifrån, och han kunde inte låta bli att kika in genom den smala glipan.

"…att du är orolig för Remus, men det betyder inte att du inte kan leva lite också." Remus fick en klump i halsen. De pratade om honom, och han visste att han inte borde tjuvlyssna, men han kunde heller inte förmå sig att gå in i rummet.

"Släpp det, Tagghorn. Bara för att jag inte har lust att gå ut med någon random tjej betyder det inte att jag inte har något liv."

"Var är den Sirius jag känner och älskar? Hon var ju jättesnygg! Om jag inte var besatt av Evans skulle jag seriöst ha frågat ut henne själv. Och din dejt med Maddy i lördags… Jag har aldrig sett en tjej gå på en dejt med en marodör och se så besviken ut efteråt."

"Hon sa att jag bara pratade om er." James suckade och Remus kände sig extremt skuldmedveten. Han hade försökt att låta bli att gå ut över sina vänner med sitt dåliga humör, men han hade tydligen inte lyckats alls. Sirius såg nedslagen ut.

"Jag vet inte vad det är med dig nuförtiden," sa James.

"Jag antar att du har rätt. Jag är orolig för Måntand. Han är precis lika illa nu som han var i våras med Alice, och nu vet vi inte ens vad det beror på. Och jag vet inte… Tjejerna verkar bara så ointressanta. Jag har det mycket roligare med er…" James skakade på huvudet som han inte kunde tro sina öron.

"Nog för att vi har kul tillsammans. Men tjejer, Tramptass, finns det något bättre?" Sirius ryckte uppgivet på axlarna, och Remus hörde att någon kom upp för trappan. Han kunde inte stå där och se ut som om han tjuvkikade in i sin egen sovsal (trots att det var exakt vad han gjorde), så han öppnade hastigt dörren och klev in. James och Sirius såg ut som om de hade blivit ertappade med handen i kakburken, men Remus försökte låtsas som att han inte märkte deras skyldiga ansiktsuttryck.

"Hej, Måntand! Vad tidigt du är tillbaka! Var är Slingersvans?" sa James och pressade fram ett leende.

"Eh, vi blev färdiga snabbare än vad vi hade trott. Peter kommer nog snart. Han skulle bara lägga tillbaka några böcker." En pinsam tystnad föll i rummet. Remus gissade att James och Sirius undrade om Remus hade hört deras konversation, men de vågade antagligen inte fråga, eftersom Remus skulle förstå att de hade pratat om honom då. Mitt i tystnaden öppnade Peter dörren.

"Merlin, jag trodde att ingen var här, " sa han. "Jag har aldrig hört er vara så här tysta förut. Vad händer?" Han tittade från James och Sirius som satt på sina sängar, till Remus som stod stelt vid dörren. Ingen svarade.

"Vad är det för bok du har där, Rem?" frågade Sirius tillslut.

"Åh den här," sa Remus, lättad över att ha något att prata om. Han höll upp boken han hade glömt att han höll i handen och satte sig ner på sin säng. "Jag hittade den i hushållsförtrollningsavdelni ngen i biblioteket. Jag funderar på att måla om mitt rum hemma, och den här har massor av bra formler för olika mönster och tapeter och grejer." Sirius ansikte sprack plötsligt och helt oväntat upp i ett brett leende.

"Vet ni vad, killar. Jag tror att jag vet ett bättre användningssätt för de där förtrollningarna. Jag har en idé för hur vi kan skämta med Dumbledore."

Tio minuter senare var en plan utformad och stämningen i sovsalen var mycket bättre. Remus började inse att han skulle bli tvungen att dölja sin olycklighet bättre, så han skrattade och fånade sig som de andra. Sirius var nere bara för att Remus var det, vilket helt enkelt inte var okej. En självisk del av honom var glad över att Sirius inte hade lust att gå ut med några tjejer, men han insåg att han inte kunde låta sina känslor gå ut över Sirius på det här sättet. Remus visste att hans känslor inte skulle förändras, men han var tvungen att komma ett sätt att hantera de på.


	5. Upptäckten

**Kapitel 5:**

Upptäckten

"Sirius! Kom tillbaks hit genast!" Remus kände sig som om han pratade med ett barn, eller en hund. Vilket ju egentligen på sitt sätt var sant. Det var mitt i natten och marodörerna höll på att genomföra sitt stora skämt. De hade bestämt sig för att måla om väggarna i skolkorridorerna (så många som de hann med innan de blev morgon eller de blev upptäckta) och de hade bestämt sig för att börja med korridoren utanför Dumbledores kontor. James och Peter målade korridoren runt kröken i glittrande rosa och lila och Remus och Sirius hade till för några sekunder sen hållit på med korridoren precis utanför rektorns kontor, då Sirius hade bestämt sig för att gå steget längre. Sirius var framme vid trappan upp till Dumbledores kontor.

"Tycker du inte rektorn behöver en liten renovering här också?"

"Nej, det tycker jag inte, Sirius! Han kommer att upptäcka oss. Det är Professor Dumbledore vi pratar om, inte någon lättlurad Filch!" viskade Remus ursinnigt. Sirius gick närmare och närmare trappan, och hur mycket Remus än bönade och bad så ville han inte lyssna. Plötsligt hördes någonting. Ljudet av fotsteg uppifrån Dumbledores kontor. Sirius svor och skyndade sig äntligen tillbaka till Remus. Han hade lust att säga "Vad var det jag sa?", men då ljudet av steg kom närmare fick han annat att tänka på. Vart skulle de ta vägen? James och Peter hade osynlighetsmanteln. Remus tittade sig omkring och fick till sin lättnad syn på en dörr. Han öppnade den och tackade gud för att den inte var låst. Han hade hoppats på ett klassrum, eller ännu bättre, en korridor, men fick till sin besvikelse se en mycket liten städskrubb. Den var bättre än inget, men det var egentligen allt positivt man kunde säga om den. Han trängde sig in i skrubben och försökte låta bli att välta ner en samling skurmoppar. Han kunde inte låta bli att undra vad i all världen man skulle ha så många till. Vad han visste så var det bara Filch som skurade på mugglarvis och inte ens han kunde använda fler än en på samma gång. Det fanns knappt en fjärdedels kvadratmeter att stå på från början, och ännu mindre när Remus väl hade trängt sig in. Detta verkade inte alls bekymra Sirius som ivrigt pressade sig in i skrubben. De hörde steg som kom ner för trappan, men Sirius hann dra igen dörren innan personen kom ner för den. Remus var alldeles för medveten om hur väldigt nära han och Sirius stod, om man ens kunde kalla det för det; de var pressade mot varandra. Remus la knappt märke till att en skurmopp petade honom i ryggen. Han var alldeles för fokuserad på att inte låta kroppskontakten med Sirius påverka honom. Han kunde känna Sirius varma andedräkt mot sitt ansikte. Stegen utanför kom närmare. Remus kunde inte tänka klart. Syret började redan ta slut. De stod så nära varandra. Och han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på drömmen han hade haft samma natt. Då hade de inte stängt in sig i en städskrubb för att gömma sig. De hade haft helt andra anledningar… Bara för en sekund lät han sig själv föreställa sig hur det skulle kännas att förverkliga sin dröm. Det krävdes bara att han rörde sig några centimeter framåt för att låta deras läppar mötas. Och så kände han det. Hur kroppskontakten med Sirius sakta men säkert påverkade delar av honom som han inte kunde kontrollera, men Sirius definitivt skulle lägga märke till, trots att han hade ansträngt sig så för att förhindra det. Han var tvungen att flytta på sig. Snabbt. Om han bara kunde luta sig mot den stängda dörren så kanske det skulle gå. Han rörde sig några centimeter åt höger och… stötte till en uppsättning skurhinkar i stål som på något sätt lyckades finna en väg ner till golvet och samtidigt föra så mycket oväsen som tre metallhinkar kan. Han kände hur Sirius hoppade till vid ljudet och Remus svor tyst. Han kunde i alla fall inte höra steg längre. Dumbledore kanske hade försvunnit bort genom korridoren innan han hann höra oväsendet. Dörren öppnades helt utan förvarning och Remus som hade stått lutad mot den föll mot marken och drog i sin förbluffelse Sirius med i fallet. De hamnade i en hög på golvet rakt framför ett par lila och mycket fluffiga tofflor.

"Jaså minsann," sa Dumbledore och tittade nyfiket ner på dem. "Ni tyckte visst att min närmaste städskrubb var en lämplig plats att vistas i klockan tre på morgonen?" Remus satte sig upp och gned en öm punkt på sitt huvud som han måste ha slagit i någonting, i bästa fall en annan skurmopp, i värsta fall stengolvet. "Jag kan inte säga att jag håller med helt och fullt," fortsatte Dumbledore. "Men jag måste säga att konstverken ni skapat här i korridoren är utomordentligt genomförda. Tyvärr så har vi en regel om att dekorering som inte har blivit godkänd av en lärare är otillåten. Jag tror nog faktiskt att jag är tvungen att informera Professor McGonagall om er lilla utflykt."

"Snälla professorn…" började Remus och försökte komma på en bra lögn, något som James och Sirius kunde göra utan att blinka, men han själv inte hade behövt göra tillräckligt ofta för att ha blivit bra på. Hans hjärna kändes helt tom på idéer.

"Jag är ledsen, Mr. Lupin. Jag föreslår att du och Mr. Black återvänder till erat uppehållsrum och spenderar resten av natten i eran sovsal." Dumbledore tittade rakt på Remus. "Förslagsvis sovande." Han gav Remus en menande blick som fick Remus att rodna och tro att den gamle mannen visste mer om hans hemlighet än han hade anat. Dumbledore försvann upp för trappan till sitt kontor igen. Remus vände blicken mot Sirius som hade varit okaraktäristiskt tyst då Dumbledore hade talat med dem. Sirius låg på golvet med händerna på huvudet och ett smärtsamt ansiktsuttryck. Det verkade som om han hade slagit i huvudet ännu värre än Remus själv. Remus började misstänka att det kanske var Sirius huvud han hade slagit i tidigare och på grund av hans lycanthropy var hans skelett hårdare än de flesta människors.

"Aj…" sa Sirius med en frånvarande ton. Remus lutade sig oroligt ner över honom och försökte se om Sirius hade någon synlig skada. Sirius stirrade in i hans ögon med en glasartad blick.

"Är du okej?" frågade Remus oroligt. Sirius svar var helt oväntat.

"Måntand…" började han och log som om Remus var hans största idol. Han såg nästan ut som om han var… förälskad.

"Har jag någonsin talat om för dig hur vackra ögon du har? De är som guld." Remus rodnade djupt, trots att han visste att Sirius bara sa så för att han var yr efter att ha slagit i huvudet. Han försökte låtsas som ingenting, men han märkte hur han darrade en aning på rösten då han talade.

"Kom nu. Vi måste ta oss tillbaka till sovsalen." Remus reste sig upp och sträckte ut en hand till Sirius. Han var tvungen att halvt stötta, halvt släpa Sirius hela vägen till uppehållsrummet. Som tur var så gjorde hans varulvsstyrka detta till en enkel match. Han försökte koncentrera sig på att ta sig runt obemärkt men kunde inte låta bli att jubla inombords och känna sig alldeles varm och lycklig efter Sirius komplimang. Han önskade att han hade varit bättre på läketrollformler, men det var James specialitet och han ville inte riskera att göra saker och ting värre än de redan var. Läkeformler var ingenting man mixtrade med hur som helst och han hade ingen lust att gå till Madam Pomfrey när han visste att James kunde lösa det.

När de kom fram till sovsalen i gryffindortornet väntade James och Peter på dem. Peter satt på sin säng och petade oroligt på sitt överkast medan James otåligt gick fram och tillbaka genom rummet. Då Remus öppnade dörren tittade de hastigt upp båda två.

"Hur gick det? Blev ni påkomna?" frågade James genast. Sen fick han syn på Sirius.

"Vad har hänt med Tramptass?!" Remus förklarade vad som hade hänt och James fick en mycket seriösare min än han annars brukade ha. Han drog upp ärmarna på sin skjorta och undersökte Sirius huvud innan han uttalade en avancerad helarförtrollning. Efter några sekunder gick Sirius ansiktsuttryck från att vara plågat och förvirrat till att vara lättat och glatt som vanligt.

"Det där löste sig ju fint, eller hur?" sa Sirius. "Jag sa ju att Dumbledore inte skulle komma på oss, Måntand!" Sirius log brett mot de andras konfunderade ansikten.

"Eh, Sirius, vi blev upptäckta… Minns du inte?" sa Remus försiktigt.

"Va! Blev ni upptäckta?! Hur kunde ni vara så klantiga?!" Remus gav James en anklagande blick. Han kanske inte kunde lita på sin väns läkarförmåga lika mycket som han hade trott.

"Du och jag, Sirius, blev upptäckta. För att du insisterade på att vi skulle måla om trappan till Dumbledores kontor." Han vände sig till James. "Vad har du gjort med honom?!" James såg fåraktigt tillbaka på honom.

"Han kan ha fått en smärre minnesförlust…" Remus blängde ilsket på James och han verkade nästan krympa ihop framför honom, trots att han var mycket längre än sin varulvsvän.

"Men," la James hastigt till. "Hans huvud är helat! Det gör inte ont längre, och han bör bara förlorat sitt minne av de senaste tjugo minuterarna, så… Ingen skada skedd, eller hur?"

"Va sjutton är det ni pratar om?" utbrast Sirius som om det var James och Remus som hade fått ett hårt slag i huvudet och inte han själv. Ingen förutom Peter tog någon som helst notis om honom. Peter muttrade någonting om att borsta tänderna och drog med sig en vilt protesterande Sirius in i badrummet. Remus visste inte vad han skulle tänka. Sirius skulle inte minnas att han kärleksfullt stirrat in i Remus ögon och beundrat deras färg. Var det bra eller dåligt? Han visste inte säkert. Det var nog bättre så här egentligen. Om Sirius hade mints det, kunde det ha blivit ursäkter och förklaringar, som ledde till ökad uppmärksamhet, som ledde till att Sirius började lägga märke till Remus beteende runt honom. Nu kunde han ha minnet av Sirius vackra gråa ögon som ömt tittade in i hans ifred. Ingen behövde någonsin få veta. James avbröt honom i hans funderingar.

"Eller… är det något han borde minnas från de senaste tjugo minuterarna?" Remus hade helt glömt bort att James väntade något slags svar från honom.

"Nej, det är det inte. Jag bara tänkte på att det var tur att jag inte bad dig att ta bort min huvudvärk. Minnesförlust är inte något jag önskar mig just nu…" svarade Remus sanningsenligt. James såg fundersam ut i ett ögon blick, sen sprack hans ansikte upp i ett busigt leende.

"Så det är någonting som du vill att Sirius ska glömma, men du vill minnas själv? Råkade du avslöja en privat hemlighet för honom kanske?" James vickade på ögonbrynen och tittade menande på Remus.

"Nej, inte alls!" Remus kände hur han rodnade för vad som kändes som den hundratjugofjärde gången den senaste veckan och slogs ännu en gång av hur dålig han var på att dölja sina känslor.

"Aha!" sa James och pekade triumferande med trollstaven mot honom. "Du är röd som Snape upp-och-ned-vänd i en flaggstång, Måntand. Mig kan du inte lura!" Remus övervägde sina alternativ och kom fram till att det enda han kunde göra var att acceptera att han mer eller mindre hade blivit påkommen, och helt enkelt vägra att berätta vad som hade hänt.

"Jag tänker inte berätta någonting." Remus la armarna i kors och satte sig bestämt ner på sin säng. James flinade sitt typiska marodör flin.

"Jag kan alltid komma på hur man tar tillbaks hans minne…" Remus gned sig besvärat i pannan.

"Tro mig," sa han och försökte lägga så mycket tyngd i orden han kunde. "Det är bäst för alla, om det här förblir en hemlighet."

"Du gör mig väldigt nyfiken, Remus," nästan sjöng James. "Och jag har fortfarande kvar lite av den där chok-"

"Nej." Remus var bestämd. Inte ens choklad kunde få honom att ändra sig.

"Va?!" James såg ut som Remus just hade berättat för honom att han hade bestämt sig för att flytta till Argentina och spendera resten av sitt liv dansandes salsa, iförd Lilys syster Petunias allra fulaste volangklänning.

"Du hörde vad jag sa," sa Remus och undrade om hans chokladberoende verkligen kunde vara så illa.

"Otroligt, Remus säger nej till choklad… Jag har aldrig varit med om något liknande. Det måste verkligen ha varit en viktig hemlighet." Remus var trött och han började tappa tålamodet. Det var dags att dra till med fula knep.

"Tagghorn, ge upp! Annars kommer jag att berätta för Lily om den där gången vi lekte sanning eller konsekvens i fjärde året och du sa att-"

"NEJ! Du skulle aldrig våga!" utbrast James med en blandning av fasa och mordlystnad i blicken.  
"Skulle jag visst!" sa Remus. Han visste att det var barnsligt, men han hade fullföljt sin plan att avleda uppmärksamheten från honom själv och rikta den mot Lily. Det räckte med att säga flickans namn i James närhet för att få honom att glömma allt annat. En meningslös kamp mellan "Joho!"n och "Nehe!"n startade och fortsatte tills Sirius och Peter kom ut ur badrummet. De såg förvånade ut över att se de marodörer som brukade bete sig mest moget hålla ett joho/nehe krig. Peter kastade sig direkt på sängen och Sirius gav dem en överlägsen blick, skakade dystert på huvudet och smackade med tungan, som om det här var något han var tvungen att hantera varje dag.

"Ungdomar dessa dagar," sa han högfärdigt, spatserade bort mot sin säng, satte sig i den och drog för gardinerna. Remus var glad över att se att Sirius var sitt vanliga ironiska jag och bestämde sig för att han skulle vara tillräckligt trött imorgon i alla fall, utan att ha spenderat de få timmar som var kvar av natten med att tjafsa med James. Som tur var så kom Peter till hans räddning innan han behövde försöka avvärja James själv.

"Måntand, Tagghorn, om ni inte slutar snart så kastar jag ut mig själv genom fönstret eller kanske ännu bättre, er. Så håll klaffen och sov!" Det kom så oväntat från Peter som aldrig brukade säga åt de andra pojkarna att göra någonting överhuvudtaget, att James och Remus inte kunde göra annat än att stirra på varandra i stum förbluffelse i några sekunder, innan James bestämde sig för att kasta sig på sängen utan att byta om till pyjamas, och Remus hastigt försvann in i badrummet.


	6. Kärleken

Trots att Remus hade lyckats hålla sin hemlighet för sig själv så hade de inte undsluppit bestraffning. På morgonen efter det misslyckade skämtet fick Remus och Sirius mycket oönskat besök av en bister Professor McGonagall mitt i frukosten.

"Black, Lupin. Jag har inga ord för att beskriva hur besviken jag är på ert beteende. Särskilt du Mr. Lupin. Jag hade hoppats på bättre från dig. Kom till mitt kontor klockan åtta på lördag morgon. Var inte sena." James och Peter fnissade retligt på andra sidan bordet, men de slutade abrupt när Professor McGonagall gav dem sin ilsknaste blick_._

"Jag skulle inte vara så munter om jag var ni. Bara för att ni inte blev påkomna den här gången, så har jag ingen som helst tvivel om att ni också var inblandade."

Då lördagen kom hade Remus nästan glömt bort att de hade straffkommendering. Han vaknade på lördagsmorgonen och såg fram emot att spendera resten av dagen med att slöa. Då Sirius ryckte upp förhängena till hans säng kunde han inte förstå vad i all världen det skulle vara bra för. Han satte sig upp och stirrade förvånat på Sirius.

"Du har glömt våran straffkommendering, eller hur?" sa Sirius. Remus stönade då han mindes och kastade sig tillbaka på sängen igen.

"Kom igen nu, upp och hoppa!" Sirius började rycka i Remus täcke.

"Jag vill inte!" Remus körde ner huvudet i kudden. Det brukade nästan alltid vara tvärtom, Remus som väckte Sirius, men idag kände inte Remus för att vara duktig och ansvarsfull.

"Vill du komma för sent till McGonagall? Du vet hur sur hon blir."

"Jag bryr mig inte." Sirius suckade.

"Jag tror inte att jag har något val i så fall," sa Sirius och drog bort förhängena till Remus säng helt och hållet, så att det starka ljuset flödade in. "I ett sånt här fall så är det enda som fungerar tortyr." Han började dra i Remus täcke och efter någon minuts kamp lyckades han rycka det ur Remus händer. Sirius satte sig på kanten av sängen och började kittla Remus.

"Nej, stopp, sluta!" kved Remus mellan skratten.

"Inte förrän du lovar att gå upp!" Remus började kittla Sirius tillbaka, och det dröjde inte länge förrän de båda hade fallit ner på golvet i en hög av täcken och lakan.

"Ger du dig?" frågade Sirius. Remus skrattade för mycket för att svara, så han skakade på huvudet. Han skulle aldrig ge sig om det innebar att han kunde vara så här nära Sirius utan att riskera att avslöja något.

"Vad håller ni på med egentligen?" kom James röst bortifrån hans säng. "Jag försöker sova."

"Remus vägrar gå upp," svarade Sirius. Han lutade sig över Remus och höll fast Remus armar mot golvet. Remus tvungen att ge upp. Han insåg att Professor McGonagall skulle bli väldigt sur om de kom för sent till straffkommenderingen.

"Okej, okej, jag ger mig," sa Remus.

"Bra," suckade Sirius och log. "För jag är inte van vid att vara så här ansvarsfull och det känns en aning obehagligt." Remus insåg plötsligt hur nära de var varandra och påmindes om torsdagsnatten i städskrubben. Alla ställen som hans kropp rörde vid Sirius verkade brännande heta. Remus andades fortfarande snabbt och ryckigt efter skrattandet. Han slog vad om att hans kinder var blossande röda. Sirius leende och varma blick tog andan ur honom. Han insåg plötsligt att allt han kände antagligen var helt synligt på hans ansiktsuttryck. Remus försökte se neutral ut igen, men skadan var redan skedd. Sirius rynkade plötsligt på ögonbrynen och gav Remus en märklig och ovanligt förstående blick.

"Remus…" började han, men innan han hann säga något mer hade Remus rest sig upp och börjat plocka ihop sin tandborste och klädnader.

"Jag ska bara byta om, så går vi sen, då!" sa Remus gällt och flydde in i badrummet. Han skyndade sig att byta om och borsta tänderna, hela tiden undrandes vad den där blicken som Sirius hade gett honom kunde betyda.

De var tvungna att springa för att inte bli sena. Då de flåsandes stannade utanför McGonagalls kontor var klockan två minuter över nio. Remus knackade på dörren och försökte andas långsammare. Professor McGonagall öppnade dörren nästan direkt.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. Eran straffkommendering idag är att rengöra prefekternas badrum för hand. Städmaterial finns i städskåpet bredvid badrummet och lösenordet är 'enhörningshorn'. Jag kommer och kollar hur det går för er om en stund, så se till att ni har kommit någon vart då."

Tio minuter senare satt Remus på golvet i prefekternas badrum med en blöt svamp i handen. Han försökte se upptagen ut med att skrubba golvet, men han visste att Sirius betraktade honom. Sirius fånade sig mycket men han var inte dum. Han måste ha misstänkt något. Annars hade han aldrig tittat på Remus med den där blicken.

"Remus," sa Sirius i en allvarlig ton. Han sa det alldeles för högt och tydligt för att Remus skulle kunna låtsas som om han inte hade hört.

"Mmm," mumlade han undvikande till svar. Sirius reste sig upp och gick bort till Remus. Han satte sig rakt framför varulven så att han inte skulle kunna undvika Sirius blick.

"Ska vi prata om det, eller?" Så det var som Remus hade fruktat. Sirius hade listat ut hans hemlighet. Varulven fortsatte stirra ner på den fuktiga svampen i sin hand.

"Prata om vad då?" försökte han, trots att han visste att det antagligen var meningslöst. Sirius suckade. "Om den gigantiska elefanten i rummet. Tillexempel att du inte kan röra vid mig utan att rodna, att du hatar att jag flirtar med tjejer, att du aldrig vill träffa de tjejer som Lily försöker para ihop dig med, att du inte vet vart du ska ta vägen när Lily frågar dig om du tycker att jag är sexig, och att du stormar ut ur omklädningsrummet utan förklaring. Jag vet att något är på gång, Måntand. Jag är inte så dum som jag ser ut." Remus tittade upp på Sirius, och hur mycket han än önskade att det inte var så, kunde han inte neka det. Sirius var den vackraste person han någonsin hade sett.

"Du ser inte dum ut," mumlade han. Det var en underdrift för vad han kände, men en full kärleksförklaring skulle nog inte passa nu. Sirius stirrade intensivt tillbaka på honom.

"Precis! Det är det där jag pratar om! Den där blicken. Du tittar på mig som om jag vore det mest fantastiska i världen. Seriöst, Måntand." Remus visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han skulle kunna neka det, men Sirius visste redan för mycket. Sirius skulle inte tro på honom. Han tittade ner på sina händer igen.

"Det är för att... för att jag tycker att du är det mest fantastiska i världen," mumlade han och kikade upp på Sirius igen för att se hans reaktion. Sirius såg ut som om han hade blivit träffad av blixten.

"Men... Jag förstår inte. Varför... Hur?" för första gången blev Remus en aning irriterad. Vad Remus hade sagt räckte inte. Sirius tänkte tvinga honom att säga det rakt ut. Fint, om det var så han ville ha det.

"Jag tror att du förstår precis varför och hur. Du är bara rädd för att acceptera det, eller ens tänka på det. Jag tycker om dig Sirius... Mer än jag borde. Mer än vad som anses civiliserat i trollkarlsvärlden, och i mugglarvärlden också för den delen." Sirius såg skrämd ut, och Remus var ledsen över att det var hans fel. Han och hans idiotiska känslor. Men det var Sirius som hade fortsatt fråga. Nu visste han sanningen.

"Men Remus. Du... du är inte... homosexuell. Jag har känt dig sen vi var elva år gamla. Jag skulle ha vetat. Det kan inte vara så." Remus log bittert. Det var så typiskt Sirius att tro att han kunde förändra saker bara genom att säga att det var annorlunda.

"Inte? Nej, okej, då är väl problemet löst då. Den allsmäktige Sirius Black har talat." Sirius såg chockad ut.

"Skämta inte om det här, det är allvarligt!"

"Du har rätt," sa Remus bittert. "Det här är ett allvarligt problem. Så allvarligt att jag skulle föreslå att vi slutar prata om det, ja faktiskt slutar tänka på det överhuvudtaget tror jag. Låt oss bara glömma att det kom upp, okej?" Han suckade. Sirius skulle aldrig förstå, han skulle aldrig acceptera det. Det enda Remus kunde göra nu var att hoppas att Sirius inte skulle tala om det för hela skolan, eller vägra vara hans vän längre. Vad skulle han göra om marodörerna frös ut honom? Han skulle inte klara det. Remus kände hur hans ögon började vattnas. Nej, han fick inte gråta. Inte så att Sirius såg det. Lite värdighet ville han behålla.

Han vände sig om och fortsatte skrubba golvet, utan att överhuvudtaget lägga märke till vad det var han gjorde. Han kunde bara koncentrera sig på att hålla tårarna tillbaka. Fem minuter förflöt i tystnad. Det lät inte som Sirius skrubbade någonting, men det var väl inte så konstigt heller, han hade väl mycket att tänka på. Sen plötsligt bröts tystnaden av Sirius röst.

"Nej."

"Vad sa du?" mumlade Remus. "Nej. Jag vill inte sluta prata om det." Det blev för mycket, till och med för Remus. Tårarna som hade hotat att svämma över, rann nu ner för hans kinder. Han vände sig om för att titta på Sirius, och brydde sig inte längre om att den andra pojken skulle se hans tårar. Han var tvungen att pressa sig själv för att få ut några ord överhuvudtaget.

"Kan du inte bara ge dig? Fattar du inte att det är jobbigt för mig att diskutera hur hopplöst patetisk jag är medan du bara sitter där och är alldeles... perfekt och normal!" Sirius såg ut som han samlade styrka för att säga någonting. Tillslut öppnade han munnen. Hans röst lät inte kaxig och stolt som den brukade. Istället lät han osäker och sårbar.

"Jag vill inte sluta prata om det därför att... därför att... jagtrorattjagkanskekännerlik adant." Sirius pratade så snabbt och osäkert och sluddrigt att Remus knappt kunde höra vad han sa. Han kunde bara stirra på Sirius i chock. Kunde han verkligen ha sagt vad det hade låtit som? Remus kunde knappt få ihop tillräckligt mycket luft för att viska: "Ursäkta vad sa du?" Men Sirius upprepade inte sina ord. Istället lutade han sig framåt, tills hans ansikte bara var några centimeter från Remus. Hans stora mörka ögon glimmade i morgonljuset som läckte in genom de stora mosaikfönstrena. Remus kunde urskilja varje ögonfrans, varje fräkne i Sirius ansikte. Hans ögon utstrålade en säker beslutsamhet som alltid verkade finnas där när han hade bestämt sig för någonting. Och sen, utan någon som helst tvekan tog Sirius Remus ansikte i sina händer och pressade deras läppar mot varandra.

* * *

Minerva tog en klunk ur den blomstermålade tekoppen och gjorde en grimas. Hon hade låtit tet svalna för länge, och det var nu någonstans mittemellan ljummet och kallt. Hon kom plötsligt ihåg att hon borde hålla reda på tiden, så hon kastade en snabb blick på den gamla mässingsklockan på vägen. Hon borde ha gått förbi prefekternas badrum för längesedan. Hon signerade hastigt brevet hon hade hållt på att skriva och reste sig upp från stolen.

Korridorerna var tomma så här tidigt på dagen en lördag. De flesta satt nog nere vid frukostbordet nu. Själv hade hon ätit frukost vid sju. Sovmorgonar var enligt hennes åsikt ett slöseri med tid.

"Enhörningshorn," sa hon när hon kom fram till statyn som vaktade prefekternas badrum. Den hoppade ljudlöst åt sidan, full med alldeles för mycket respekt för lärarinnan för att hålla på och krångla. Synen som mötte Minerva var något helt oväntat.

De två Gryffindorpojkarna satt på kakelgolvet mitt emot varandra. Black höll Lupins ansikte i sina händer, Lupin hade händerna knutna i Blacks skjorta, och de… kysste varandra. Djupt, känslosamt, och genuint. Vad de gjorde var föraktad, sett som en sjukdom i både mugglarvärlden och trollkarlsvärlden. Men tårar strömmade ner för Lupins kinder. Tårar som Black torkade bort. Hon kunde inte se det som fel. Inte när två personer så tydligt älskade varandra. Regöringsredskapen låg övergivna några meter bort, men det verkade inte göra så mycket. Minerva bestämde sig för att ta en tur till uggletornet innan hon tittade till pojkarna igen.

* * *

"Är du säker…" viskade Remus när de tillslut bröt loss från varandra. Vad han egentligen ville säga var "är du säker på att du vill ha mig?", men orden kom inte ut. Sirius förstod ändå.

"Jag är säker. Jag trodde att det bara var jag. Jag trodde att du visste och var äcklad, så jag försökte gå ut med tjejer, men…" Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Va?" Remus kunde inte tro det. Hade Sirius känt samma sak som han hela tiden?

"Jag hade tänkt berätta för dig förut, men sen började du undvika mig, och jag trodde att du verkligen inte ville ha något med mig att göra. Men sen imorse…" han tryckte Remus hand. "Sättet du tittade på mig…" Remus kände det som om hela hans inre var på väg att svämma över av känslor så starka att han skulle kunna drunkna i dem. Sirius ögon och försiktiga leende utstrålade så mycket genuinitet, att Remus inte längre kunde låta bli att tro på att vad Sirius sa var sant.

"Jag älskar dig." Remus hade inte tänkt säga det. Det hade sluppit ut innan han kunde stoppa det. Sirius såg granskande på honom. Tänk om han hade gått för långt? Men sen öppnade Sirius munnen.

"Jag älskar dig också." Sirius hand vilade återigen på Remus kind.

"Varför gråter du?" frågade han och strök bort en av Remus rinnande tårar med sin tumme. Han log genom tårarna. Han hade inte ens märkt att han fortfarande grät.

"Jag är bara så lycklig." Han pressade sina läppar mot Sirius igen, bara för att han kunde. Det kändes otroligt, oerhört, ofattbart. Att Sirius var hans och att han var Sirius. Bättre än i hans drömmar. Och nu fanns det ingenting som kunde sära på dem.

* * *

**AN: Så, det här är ett slags slut skulle man väl kunna säga, för det här är så långt som jag har planerat för den här historien, men det kan hända att jag skriver vidare om jag känner för det, men under den närmaste framtiden kommer jag nog att ägna mig mer åt mina andra projekt. Vi får se vad som händer.**


End file.
